


Sometimes boys wear mini skirts, sometimes they shoot God's in their faces - It all depends

by FanFiction_Artist_Prototype



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Asexual Kitagawa Yusuke, Bisexual Kurusu Akira, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Coffee Dad Sakura Sojiro, Crossdressing, M/M, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiction_Artist_Prototype/pseuds/FanFiction_Artist_Prototype
Summary: Akira and Ryuji, inseparable and very clearly head over heels for each other.Kurusu Akira; leader of the Phantom Thieves, top of the school for exams and resident delinquent with the rumour that he's killed a man.Sakamaki Ryuji; original member of the Phantom Thieves, ex-star runner of the track team and also a resident delinquent.Both sound like intimidating characters, both with fearsome reputations for doing what they want when they want- so how is it that the Phantom Thieves walk in on them being the softest most adorable couple alive.





	Sometimes boys wear mini skirts, sometimes they shoot God's in their faces - It all depends

**Author's Note:**

> I've just got back into p5, so have this... fic.  
> Can't promise that its good, but hey - we're all here for these two moronic disasters aren't we?

Ryuji is never an early riser, he lost the habit of getting up with the sun and even before when the track team got disbanded.

That doesn't mean that he won't some times find himself wide awake at half five in the morning, mind thinking of the best route for his morning run. Like today for instance. Today is one of those accidental early wake ups- but running is furthest from his mind right now.

The attic doesn't have curtains so the sun light cuts through and into them, but the way it makes Akira glows is something entirely worth it. His pale skin, turns a light shade of bronze directly under the sunrises light, black hair blocking a perfect view of the light, creating an almost halo around his head.

Ryuji can't help but find that ironic.

Akira isn't a demon by any stretch of the imagination (even as Joker he's never evil), but a fallen angel could maybe be used to describe him.

Ethereal, but vicious.

He's so kind and caring, everyone's needs are put above his own, but at the same time all it takes is for him to look at you a certain way and he's suddenly everything the rumours say about him;

Dangerous. Terrifying. Lethal.

He sees it every time they're in Mementos, as Joker comes to the forefront. Even if he is Joker's mouthpiece for a majority of their missions it didn't mean that their leader lost any of his intimidating presence.

If anything, the fact that Ryuji knows exactly what Akira wants the team to do by a single shared look and a hand motion only add to that intimidation.

He knows it scared _him_ shitless the first time he looked over to Joker in battle and saw him do nothing more than nod; and Skull knew exactly what he was supposed to do.

What makes it scarier, to Ryuji at least, is that he seems to be the only one able to do that.

The others all know what the 'my left', 'my right' and 'stop' motions are, and Ann knows the 'Boss ahead' motion that's redundant now that they're moving in a safer sized group, Queen knows a few more as well - she's second in command it makes sense- but they all still look to Ryuji in the heat if battle if things get to hectic for them to properly analysis what exactly Joker wants them to do.

They've asked him before how he just knows, he can't give them an answer because he doesn't think there is one.

In actuality he's just to embarrassed to say it probably has something to do with the fact that both Akira and Ryuji awakened their personas in close quarters in a short amount of time.

The context that they both awakened to help the other is also irrelevant.

His thoughts are pushed away as a creak comes from under them, the crates that Akira's mattress rests on not liking the weight of two people and movement. He watches as Akira moves around in his sleep, slightly on guard in case the old crates give out.

He wouldn't be surprised.

Akira is settled quickly though, now he's on his back and one of his arms is splayed across Ryuji. If Ryuji so much as breathed too hard the arm would slide onto his face with how close it is.

He has to resist a chuckle.

Content, and taking for granted the fact its a Sunday (and mentally thanking Akira for forcing him to do all his homework last night), he shifts himself and closes his eyes again.

He's going to get as much sleep as possible right now.

-*-

 _ **"Aki.**_ _ **"**_

He doesn't mean to sound so breathless, so love struck, so gone - but he does. And the way he feels Akira smile into their kiss, lips melding together he thinks it isn't too bad.

_**"Ryu."** _

It certainly isn't bad at all when he feels his eyes flutter close as Akira's expert hands run through his hair and keep him close at the same time so that he doesn't fall off the bed.

He knows kissing/near making out isn't the best way to start the day - though it's almost half ten so the days already slipping away anyway- but he isn't going to be the one to say it.

_**"Aki, c'mon."**_ he still sounds the same, but this time he manages to get a slight insistence into his tone. 

When Akira catches the change in tone he pulls away, and Ryuji takes the chance to get his brain all in one place (because holy shit can Akira kiss).

Grey eyes hold worry and search his face, but they soften when Ryuji smiles. "Good morning."

It's silent and Ryuji frets that he's made it awkward before Akira bursts into spontaneous laughter, it's a childlike cackle, and he smiles brightly. It's a smile that Ryuji has only seen when they're alone together.

A secret smile. Their smile.

"Good morning to you too." Akira responds.

They lie there for a little while longer, smiling like drunken fools before they're brought to reality by an annoying cat howling like an bratty toddler. "God, are you going to just be in bed all day? If Boss wasn't up I'd of starved already."

He doesn't mean to, but he must make a face because Akira gives him a sympathetic smile, then he's leaning on one arm (another warning creak comes out of the crates beneath them) and looking over Ryuji to where Morgana is probably perched on the table.

"We're getting up now. If you want treats see what Futaba has."

"I don't want- whatever, I'm going. See you this afternoon."

With that Akira slumps back down into the bed, meaning Morgana must be going down the stairs. 

"What crawled up his ass and died?"

"Ignore him," Akira runs his fingers through his hair again and Ryuji _doesn't lean into it, he doesn't_ , "It's only child syndrome."


End file.
